battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
United States of America
We are the United States Navy, a fleet working towards world peace. We fight for freedom and tranquility and hope to keep it that way in the world. News *''There has been a change of command in the fleet. Garry Proud and Marc Patton have been promoted to Fleet Admiral of the Pacific and Atlantic respectively, Gerald R. Ford III becoming Chief of Naval Operations, and (insert Zumwalt's character name here) as Vice Admiral.'' *''Prepare for Operation: NEPTUNE'S SPEAR.'' How To Join Here at the USN, we always accept new recruits! If you would like to join, please fill out every question in this application form. 1. Why do you want to join? 2. What will you bring? 3. What is your flagship? 4. What is your Game Center ID? 5. What other fleets and navies are you involved in? 6. How will you react around other members? 7. What's your Character's name? You must fill out every question in this application, otherwise your request will be denied. Chain Of Command *'Fleet Admiral USS Navy 1' *'Fleet' Admiral (Atlantic) and Chief of Engineering Marc Patton (Marcboy99) Co-Leader *'Fleet' Admiral (Pacific) Garry Proud (ProudAmerican1776) Co-Leader *'Chief of Naval Operations Gerald R. Ford III (Harmonmj13)' *'Chief of Operations I am that guy' *'Chief of Operations Nikita911' *'Vice Admiral USS Zumwalt DDG 1000' *'Vice Admiral Warhammer123' *'Vice Admiral Shinato73' *'Vice Admiral Thognong' *'Rear Admiral' Albert "Al" Calavicci (Captain rudder guy Kevin1) *'Rear Admiral Scoutwulf 575' *'Rear Admiral VvJayJayWhitevV' *'Rear Admiral and Chief of Medical Services DocWeldin' * Commodore TheZestyGamer *'Commodore jacobjohnrobles' *'Commodore CommodoreGregory' War Status * DEFCON 1 - War (Current Status) * DEFCON 2 - High Alert * DEFCON 3 - Medium Alert * DEFCON 4 - Small Alert * DEFCON 5 - Peace Political Relations Alliances * United States Arctic Fleet (USAF) * AFOH * United States Naval Air Force (USNAF) * Mexican Navy * Confederacy of Independent States Naval Forces (CIS) * USPACFLT * Israeli Navy * United Aerospace Command (UAC) * Terran Dominion Aerospace Fleet * Alliance of Imperial Fleets * North American Aerospace Defense Command * United Governments of Europe Coalitions *United Trading Coalition *United Nations Space Coalition Non-Agression Pacts *New Arcadian Republic Enemies * Prometheus Corporation Naval Fleet * New Republic of the Pacific * Federation Remnant Forces * Sith Empire: Imperial Fleet * Scarlet Empire * P.A.N.Z.E.R. * Sviatoslav Republic (Russia) ** People's Republic of China Flagships Here is where the USN shows its flagships from each member. 001.PNG|Sister ships USS Minnesota and USS Wyoming under way. The Mighty Fleet.jpg|The Mighty Fleet Imageredemptionclass.jpg|Sister ships USS Redemption and USS Vindication in formation. IMG 6562.png|Starmier123's New flagship that has earned its battle stars imagesaeesdrrddddrsswws.jpg|Scoutwulf's flagship the USS Retribution. The Retribution is equipped with digital optical camouflage and reactive armor USS Minnesota BB-75.jpg|Commodore Marcboy99's flagship USS Minnesota (BB-75). USS Overkill 2.jpg|USS Overkill, my second built and most powerful aircraft carrier. USS Executor.jpg|TheZestyGamer's flagship, the USS Executor has been constructed for speed and reconnaissance Arizona-class BBGN.JPG|USS Illinois (BBGN-94) of the Arizona-class serves as Harmonmj13's flagship. Warship Craft Pictures 006.JPG|USS Maine TedBall.JPG|USS Theodore Ball (CVN-81), Commodore Proud's flagship. Connieccgn.jpeg|USS Constitution (CCGN-01), lead ship of the Constitution-class battlecruiser, and flagship of Rear Admiral Calavicci. Fleet Any ship can be put here as long as it has the prefix USS in it's name. Aircraft Carriers USS Enterprise CV6.jpg|USS Enterprise (CV-6), the most decorated vessel from WWII. USS Midway.JPG|USS Midway (CV-41) 8E808BCE-8927-4E22-BF2A-102475E5FC63.JPG|USS Nimitz (CVN-68), refitted and brought back into the fleet. 10 active Gerald R. Ford.jpg|USS Gerald R. Ford (CVN-78) TedBall.JPG|The USS Theodore Ball (CVN-81), a Flight II Gerald R. Ford-class carrier. USS Destiny CVN-1.JPG|USS Destiny (CVN-01) USS Intrepid CVN-89.png|USS Intrepid (CVN-89), shown here alongside the USS Alabama (BBGN-97). USS Thomas Jefferson CVN-95.JPG|USS Thomas Jefferson (CVN-95) Battleships Minnesota.jpg|The Minnesota's side by side waiting for battle. USS Alabama.JPG|USS Alabama (BB-60) USS Iowa.JPG|USS Iowa (BB-61) USS Hawaii and America.PNG|''Hawaii''-class battleships Hawaii (BB-72) and America (BB-73). USS_Minnesota_BB-75.jpg|USS Minnesota (BB-75) Warship Craft Pictures 006.JPG|USS Maine, named after the state and the old pre-dreadnought battleship. USS Michigan BBGN-74.JPG|USS Michigan (BBGN-74) Arizona-class BBGN.JPG|USS Arizona (BBGN-87) Alabama and Florida.PNG|USS Alabama (BBGN-97) and USS Florida (BBGN-98) NorDak.jpeg|USS North Dakota (BBGN-102) Arsenal Ships Battlecruisers imagelexings.jpg|Sister battlecruisers USS Lexington (CC-1) and USS Constellation (CC-2) imagealaska.jpg|USS Alaska (CB-1) imageguam.jpg|USS Guam (CB-2) imagehawaii.jpg|USS Hawaii (CB-3) Bastogne.JPG|USS Bastogne (CC-7) Connieccgn.jpeg|USS'' Constitution'' (CCGN-24), is the USN's first stealth Battlecruiser. Designed with a minimal radar cross section, this warship will serve as a powerful and unseen asset to the United States. Alliance_USA.PNG|The Alliance class Battlecruiser is a joint project with the Confederacy of Independent States. Both have the same specifications and crew requirements, at a length of 580 meters. There are 6 in service with the US Navy, and another 6 planned for the Navy. Cruisers imagebaltimore.jpg|USS Baltimore (CA-68) imagepittsburgh.jpg|USS Pittsburgh (CA-72) Chicago CG-11.JPG|USS Chicago (CG-11) Virginia Class CGN.JPG|USS Virginia (CGN-38) Ticonderoga-class CG.JPG|USS Ticonderoga (CG-47) USS San Francisco CGX-74.JPG|USS San Francisco (CG-74) Destroyers USS Fletcher Mk II.JPG|USS Fletcher (DD-445) Zumwalt.jpg|USS Zumwalt (DDG-1000) 5C0BCE58-6565-498F-BB0D-43C1BB21AFE5.JPG|USS Wilson Flagg (DDG-1003) Monitors Casemates Submarines SSN-708.jpg|USS Minneapolis-St. Paul (SSN-708) USS Beluga SSGN-1000.JPG|USS Beluga (SSGN-1000) Patrol Boats/Corvettes Frigates EdKetchum.JPG|USS Edward Ketchum (FFG-62), based heavily off of the Confederacy's Tranquility-class heavy frigate. Littoral Combat Ships Freedom LCS-01.JPG|USS Freedom (LCS-01) Super Warships Fortresses Fortresses and USS Kidd.PNG|USS Maximus and USS Metroplex, shown here along USS Kidd. Wright Brothers-class Airbase.JPG|USS Wright Brothers (FTB-05) Oil Tankers and Transport Ships 11070D37-EF85-4C22-BE98-1DDAF75E584B.JPG|USS Ares (AOT-01) Reserve Fleet/Sunken Ships USS Plattsburgh.JPG|USS Plattsburgh (CV-53) USS Abraham Lincoln.JPG|USS Abraham Lincoln (CVN-72) USS Enterprise.JPG|USS Enterprise (CVN-80) min.JPG|USS Minnesota (BB-22) USS montana.JPG|USS Montana (BB-67) USS Minnesota.JPG|USS Minnesota (BBN-72) USS Gyatt.JPG|USS Gyatt (DDG-1) USS Thomas Hudner.JPG|USS Thomas Hudner (DDG-116) USS Robert C. Giffen.JPG|USS Robert C. Giffen (DDG-137) USS Yorktown.JPG|USS Yorktown (CG-48) USS Pike.JPG|USS Pike (SS-559) imagepennsy.jpg|USS Pennsylvania (BB-38) USS Triton.JPG|USS Triton (SSGN-974) 001.JPG|USS Wyoming (BBN-73) imagejohnson557.jpg|USS Johnson (DDG-557) USS Leadspitter.jpg|USS Leadspitter imagesawfish2.jpg|USS Sawfish (SSBN-795) IMG 0717-1-.png|USS Evangeline Jones (CVN-82) IMG_0720.PNG|USS Robert F. Jones (BB-76) IMG 0729-1-.png|USS Joe Nathan Jones (CL-35) IMG 0731-1-.png|USS Lavella Jones (CA-65) Imagefreelance.jpg|USS Freelance (CDB-1) imageunitedstates.jpg|USS United States (SBBN-74) Hello.jpg|USS Aegis (BB-117) imageboise.jpg|USS Boise (CL-47) imagebrooklyn.jpg|USS Brooklyn (CL-40) imagenighthawk.jpg|USS Nighthawk (STBB-75), a prototype stealth battleship that utilizes a unique hull design, quiet propulsion systems and heavy weapons (including rail guns provided by UMG) to evade radar and destroy targets imagejackson2.jpg|USS Andrew Jackson (CVN-84) imagegrant.jpg|USS Ulysses S. Grant (CVN-85) imagethorshammer.jpg|''Thor's Hammer'', a massive super warship capable of decimating entire fleets Kronos.jpg|Shinato's super warship. There has been 3 that has been produced so far and it will support I Am That Guy's super warship fleet. White experiment.jpg|The secret weapon, White Experiment. MC-02.jpg|USS MC-02, Vice Admiral Shinato's flagship. imageredemption.jpg|USS Redemption (SBBN-79) imagevindication.jpg|USS Vindication (SBBN-80) Imagezuesandthor.jpg|''Zeus' Bolt'', ahead of Thor's Hammer. Imageposeidonstrident.jpg|''Poseidon's Trident'' imageportlandandindy.jpg|USS Portland (CA-33) and USS Indianapolis (CA-35) imagelakeerie.jpg|USS Lake Erie (CVBB-01) imagenewpennsy.jpg|USS Pennsylvania (SBBN-84) imageliberty.jpg|''Fort Liberty''-class fortress USS Super Fortress.jpg|The Super Fortress. It cannot move on its own so it uses teleportation systems to travel. IMG 0327-1-.png|SBX-3, made for low risk recon IMG 0326-1-.png|USS Bonefish, made for recon IMG 0325-1-.png|''Reviver''-class recovery ships, made to raise large ships in swarms. IMG 0324-1-.png|''Savior''-class recovery barge, made to carry the titans of the USNF. IMG 0330-1-.png|USS Alcerian Devestator (BBD-120) Horizon.jpg|USS Horizon (NLS-03), a highly upgraded successor to the Long Strike-class Redline.jpg|USS Redline' (DDG-115) Blue Ridge.jpg|USS Blue Ridge (LCC-21), a Command Ship SBBG-14-16.PNG|''Walker''-class Guided Missile Battleships. IMG 6562.png|The Indepth-class helicopter carrier IMG 2005.png|The Supreme BattleCruiser Vikimno Photo.jpg|USS New York, Captain Evans' flagship. imageskskkakakakwjwnaishs.jpg|USS Lake Tahoe (BBCV-07) imageiwiwiwiwiwo.jpg|USS Alemeda (BB-86) imagwjwjwjwe.jpg|USS Atomic (BB-88), lead ship of the five ship Atomic-class. Imagesaeesdrrddddrsswws.jpg|The USS Retribtion Minnesotas.jpg|The Minnesota's. Left to right: Minnesota (1855), Minnesota (1905), Minnesota (1950) Fake, and Minnesota (2008). USS eclipse.jpg|USS Eclipse undergoing sea trials USS Destroyer.jpg|USS Destroyer USS Lightning.jpg|USS Lightning USS Exodus.jpg|The USS Exodus features an additional torpedo system then her sister ship, USS Eclipse. USS Rogue Shadow.jpg|USS Rogue Shadow,a heavy battleship USS Tristar.jpg|USS Tristar USS Sea Shadow.jpg|USS Sea Shadow Mother of all savage crane ships.jpg|The Mother Of All Salvage Cranes Warship Craft Pictures 003.JPG|Prototype Multi-Purpose Destroyer to be named USS Robert E. Hogan once done with Sea Trials Arsenal Ship Ordinance Ground Vehicles Troop Transport 6EC53567-A871-44A8-BBEE-67EC62FEF88B.JPG|M1126 Stryker Joint Light Tactical Vehicle.JPG|Joint Light Tactical Vehicle GV-19 Mason.JPG|GV-19 Mason heavy troop transport vehicle Trucks MX-27 Magnus.JPG|MX-27 Magnus armored supply truck Tanks M2 Eisenhower .jpg|M2 Eisenhower Main Battle Tank So bored.....jpg|M2A1 Eisenhower (Reactive Armor variant) M343 Grizzly.PNG|M343 Grizzly Heavy Battle Tank Bulldozer Tank.JPG|BD-01 Bulldozer Urban Combat Tank Aircraft Fighters B7CED9F8-FFC8-4BD4-BE88-E2C439D1FA06.JPG|Boeing EA-18G Growler A87C9234-20C5-4F49-9C7D-B7A98F3FD91B.JPG|Atlas VF-1A Space Valkyrie aerospace fighter F-22A Velociraptor.JPG|Lockheed Martin F-22A Velociraptor F-35 the fail is strong with this one.jpg|Lockheed Martin F-35 Lightning II A-10D Ultra Warthog.JPG|Atlas A-10D Ultra Thunderbolt II VTOL fighter F-71 Wildcat II.JPG|Atlas F/A-71 Wildcat II aerospace fighter F-15.JPG|Boeing F-15E Strike Eagle F-18S Space Hornet.JPG|Boeing F/A-18S Space Hornet Bombers 971px-Usaf.Boeing B-52.jpg|Boeing B-52 Stratofortress Dropships C-130.jpeg|Lockheed Martin C-130J Hercules V-22 Osprey.JPG|Bell Boeing V-22 Osprey Helicopters 1F03F0EF-DA95-4D77-BE89-82015D59212A.JPG|Boeing AH-64 Apache RAH-66 Comanche.JPG|Boeing RAH-66 Comanche Drones B1FF2C66-F6BD-463A-918E-1E0FF21EC464.JPG|C.L.A.W. heavy assault drone D4E37437-467E-47E0-9CD3-FDC27D47526F.PNG|A.G.R. light assault drone 998B6A52-60CD-4546-A510-3F2794758039.JPG|MQ-27 Dragonfire hover assault drone Avenger Drone.JPG|MQ-10 Avenger/Predator-C aerial assault drone Firearms Pistols C8E1CEB5-634B-43EF-B3FA-316E04470824.JPG|FN Five-seveN 161DB9F0-C15B-4198-8E01-3BA6734F0497.JPG|K-76 assault pistol F7E43880-33FB-4B99-8F00-88C165AA7F98.JPG|SIG Sauer P226 FL93 Pistol.JPG|FL93 direct energy pistol Submachine Guns P270B.JPG|P270B Diablo SMG Assault Rifles 2652621F-2E7A-4261-BDB9-B06AC9140617.JPG|M-82 assault rifle AC262CB5-E7E6-42F3-AF43-34D70742A5DE.JPG|M-16 assault rifle AN-94.jpg|AN-94 assault rifle MA37.jpg|MA37 assault rifle, purchased from the UAC. AE4 Assault Rifle.PNG|AE4 Black Widow direct energy assault rifle Carbine Rifles E11C28B6-4B5D-4F6E-825B-A43174543106.JPG|M4 carbine CB63 Carbine Rifle.JPG|CB63 carbine rifle Sniper Rifles OB-15 Oblivion.jpg|OB-15 Oblivion direct energy sniper rifle Sniper Rifle System 99C-S2 AM.PNG|Sniper Rifle System 99C-S2 Anti-Material sniper, derived off the UAC's SRS99-S2 rifle. Shotguns G47 Shotgun.JPG|G47 shotgun. Unlike traditional shotguns, this shoots lead slugs rather than shotgun shells, giving them the nickname "BB guns of death." Heavy Weaponry RK105 Rocket Launcher.JPG|RK105 rocket launcher Light Weaponry Kagemitsu.png|Kagemitsu G4 photon energy sword Category:Navies and Fleets Category:UTC Members Category:UNSC Members Category:Coalition Member